


Sharp-edged and Poisonous

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, HoshiHinaWeek 2020, M/M, Mild Blood, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: Day 5 #HoshiHinaWeek: [Dancers AU/Mythology AU]A poem about two vengeful fallen angels, ready to die and be reborn over and over, who are willful enough to climb clouds like ladders when none of them have ever been solid steps.I know it's a poem... give it a chance anyway? <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 10





	Sharp-edged and Poisonous

Sharp-edged and poisonous

Adrenaline-laced on the trigger, firing a bit too early

It tastes like it hurts, burns in your lungs

Blood-soaked cotton, we’re dancing through the target

Two weightless arrows bruising in the momentum

Don’t know where we’re going, we’re screaming addendum:

Sharp-edged and poisonous!

There’s sometimes a light we pierce through

But nothing as bright as you

Scarlet in the rain of sunrise – pink and purples with squinted eyes –

Sometimes there’s still sand from when you first emerged from the beach

And sometimes your hand is still a bit too warm for me to reach

It’s a glow I always dream of piercing through

But nothing is quite as bright as you

When we’ve been exhausted I wonder if it’s cause we’ve been reborn human

and we break

How many laps around the world can two short arrows take?

Will you try to stay by my side, will we run when we should hide

There’s an apocalypse around us but we don’t know how to stop

In the first place

We’re flying long before then, we’re vengeful fallen angels

Willful enough to climb clouds like ladders

When none of them have ever been solid steps

But when the other option is to fall, we have nothing left

But to force the air beneath us and soar

Sharp-edged and poisonous

We’re the angels, the bows, the arrows, we know

That our legends only start after we’ve torn our own hearts

But we’re not doing it for them

And when we’re reborn we’ll do it all again

Two weightless arrows bruising in the momentum

Don’t know where we’re going, we’re screaming addendum:

Sharp-edged and poisonous!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter post of this fic!](https://twitter.com/OfLittleGiants/status/1302374754989547520?s=20)
> 
> 5 days in a row what the... I clicked the rare "Creator Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings" cause like.. is it really character death if they're reincarnated over and over? I don't know, I really don't. Thanks for reading. Not many care about poetry but I do!!!!


End file.
